


The Epidemic

by Salterietheduck



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Coming of Age, F/M, M/M, Self-Hatred, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salterietheduck/pseuds/Salterietheduck
Summary: South Park is missing its residents one by one, stores becoming empty and the streets are quiet. Only when they come back they're a shell of what they once were. The boys get separated when they start to come back, making it only harder to survive in a dystopian town. They don't know how this started, or why it did. But Kenny has a good feeling of who's behind the destruction of their town.





	1. Intro

The sky was a rich orange and had slowly faded into a cooling blue in a matter of minutes. No one in sight, not even a cricket singing. The streets were silent and had debris all over them. Every store on the block looked as if it had gotten robbed, broken windows and walls torn down. Not even animals had wanted to go near the area. Then the sound of fast-paced footsteps had disrupted the eerie silence. Sweat was dripping down both of the boys' foreheads, quick breaths coming out of their mouths. Kenny had stopped and grabbed Butters by the left shoulder and lead them into an alleyway. Butters was taken back for a second, but he knew how badly he needed a break from the days running. They leaned back against the dirty brick wall beside the garbage, taking a moment to catch their breath. Butters tossed his bag on the ground and grabbed two water bottles and handed one to Kenny.

''Do you think they'll find us? '' Butters said in a lowered voice. Kenny took several sips of water before answering.

''No they won't. We're okay let's just live in this moment right now. Just us.'' Kenny said in a soothing tone trying to keep Butters calm.

Butters didn't say anything he just let out a drained sigh and looked down at his feet occasionally taking a sip of water. Kenny eyed him before wrapping his arm around Butters shoulders and bringing him closer. Nothing was said, Butters tilted his head onto Kenny's shoulder, just trying to keep back the tears at the bridges of his eyes.

''You think we'll find the fellas?'' Butters said quietly, not bothering to move his head.

''of course. Maybe they'll find us.'' Kenny said in an attempt to lighten things up. Butters grinned slightly at the thought of seeing everyone together once again. They stayed like that for only a couple more minutes, but both of them knew the reality of the situation. It wouldn't be long until someone had found them. Both of the boys didn't want to push their luck, so they left the alleyway. They started walking towards a corner store to stock up on food and water, but Kenny had stopped in his tracks and grabbed Butter's hands towards him. Butter's looked back at him in confusion.

''Over there, in front of the rhinoplasty.'' Kenny said whilst letting go of his palm. Butters looked forward again and saw the pack of zombies eating what they assumed was a person. Butter's face went cold and he turned around.

''We'll find somewhere else to go, let's leave before it gets worse.'' Kenny said but slowly began to notice all of the cannibals around the shops. He knew Butter's had seen them too, so he reached out to him and held his palm. He did it more out of instinct than anything else. He clenched his free hand into a fist, no matter where they went they were more of these beasts around. This whole time they had been avoiding them, never fighting them and just running away as fast as they can. That was no longer an option for them, they just kept popping up everywhere they went. Kenny slipped out his knife from the holster on his thigh.

''Take this.'' Kenny said while handing it to Butters. Butters grabbed the handle then glared at the black knife, feeling out of place with it in his hand. Kenny gripped his shoulder tenderly in an attempt to comfort him.

''We can do this.'' Kenny said whilst looking into Butters eyes, Butters was at a loss for words and simply nodded.


	2. The Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny gets an eerie feeling in his town full of dead quiet streets. Tweek burst in class about it.

The sun was going down the horizon, leaving its orange rays in the sky. Only now the light sky had disappeared and was taken over by a deep orange. The clouds were painted with an orange tint as they moved through the sky together. Each cloud has their own shape and different shades, yet they moved together as one. Birds began chirping as they left their nest, flying until they were out of view. The sound of rolling wheels had filled the eerily silent town, the skateboard traveling on rough roads. 

Kenny eyed the town with a troubled look, most of the shops had been temporarily shut down due to all the missing people. It started off with only a couple stores closed two days prior, now at least six shops closed. People have been going missing day by day with no trace, it rubbed Kenny the wrong way. He averted his gaze from the empty shops and onto the road, he had sped up on his board in hopes of getting home quicker.

-

''Finally your home, Kenny! What makes you think you can leave this house when you damn, please!? You coulda told me! '' Kenny's mom yelled furiously at him as he walked into their home, causing Karen to peak around the corner and listen in.

''What are you talking about? I did ask.'' Kenny responded with a somewhat confused expression, he had asked her prior if he could go out. Even then, he's not a child anymore. 

''When!?'' Kenny's mom said, not convinced with him.

''Before I went out?'' Kenny questioned because it just seemed she had lost her mind.

''Are you being snarky with me now?'' Kenny's mom spat at him as she glared at him.

''Look, I remember telling you I was going out. Even if I hadn't, I'm eighteen, I'm an adult, I don't need to tell you everything I do on my own time.'' Kenny said as calm as he could, not wanting to shout and kick off an argument. He walked off into the hallway ignoring his moms calls for him and shouting. He spotted his messy haired sister and looked down at her. He grinned happily and ruffled her hair playfully. 

''Don't do that, I'm not a kid either!'' Karen said angrily, but it came off as cute.

''I'm sorry you had to hear that,'' Kenny said frowning slightly, he hated when the house got wild because all he wanted to do was keep that away from her. ''You are still a kid, you're still in middle school.'' Kenny snickered getting the negativity out of his mind.

''Whatever..'' Karen said trying to make it seem like she was upset, but she gave that up and smiled at him whilst going into her own room. Kenny grinned back at her and went into his own room, and rested atop his mattress. He couldn't stop thinking of how empty the streets were earlier, how quiet it was in such a rowdy town. After a few hours of thinking about the state of the town, he eventually fell asleep.

-

The sun had barely risen as all the boys were leaning against the dirty turquoise lockers. The days were dragged out, and it was finally Thursday. Thank God. Kyle started to lean onto Stans side, it was a natural thing for them. Cartman, however, averted his eyes off his phone to watch Wendy pass him by. Kenny snickered and elbowed his arm.

''Still got a crush on her, huh fatass?'' Kenny said more as a teasing statement than an actual question.

''Of course not, she's the farthest thing from what I want in a girl. All she does is complain about politics.'' Eric said whilst crossing his arms.

''So you have an ideal girl? Wonder what she's like.'' Kenny asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

''Obviously, Kenny. I like my women quiet and obedient, not all preachy and loud. We don't all have low standards like you, Kenny.'' Cartman fired back.

''Well that may be true, but I still get some from both worlds.'' Kenny chuckled to himself while watching Cartman get frustrated. While Eric was about to reply he noticed Butter's walking over to them. He completely shut Cartman out and walked over to Butters.

''I was wondering when you'd get here.'' Kenny said with a grin on his face. Butters hadn't responded, Kenny glanced at him again and noticed his appearance. Butter's hair was disheveled, going in every direction possible. His under eyes had slight dark spots as if he had stayed up all night, and he wore a frown on his lips. Kenny immediately removed his grin and frowned a bit himself out of concern.

''What happened?'' Kenny asked softly as he put his hand on his shoulder as comfort. At this point, the other boys had noticed Butters disheveled appearance. They all listened in to what he had to say.

''Well, m-my dad went missin yesterday. My mom and I don't even know how it happened, he was so sick we thought he didn't even wanna get out of bed. Then he just disappeared somehow.'' Butters said with a nervous yet saddened tone of voice. Kenny tightened his grip only a little more, just to remind him he's here for him.

''You think he just walked out of bed and disappeared?'' Kyle asked as an open question.

''We don't know what else could've happened to him.'' Butters said in response.

''Hmm..'' Kyle hummed as his brows knitted together. Before they could discuss it any longer the bell rang signifying the boys had to get to first period. Stan and Cartman gave their own sympathetic looks as they had passed Butters. Butters started rubbing his knuckles together as him and Kenny were walking to class together. Kenny noticed and placed his own hands over Butters. They stopped walking and just stood there in place. He looked at Butters in the eyes as he unfolded his hands and held them in his own, gripping onto them gently.

''I know it's a bad situation Butters, but it's okay. I'm sure your dad will pop back again soon,'' Kenny said feeling so disgusted with himself, lying to Butters like this. He knew this was bigger than it was, people have been going missing all over the town. He didn't want to see Butters the way he is, he seemed so lost. Maybe lying as comfort wasn't so bad. ''Don't lose sleep over it.'' He let a tiny grin out, hoping it would make Butters feel better.

''Thanks for trying to help Kenny, I'm just real worried. Not only was he sick, he kept on forgetting everything, and couldn't focus on a thing, I'm worried about him.'' Butters said as they let go of hands, but now at least his frown had faded away.

''You know, maybe we could just skip class and sneak out. Take our minds off things.'' Kenny said trying to lighten up the depressing mood. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind if Butters agreed.

''I'll stop tutoring you if you do Kenny. You have to pass your classes.'' Butters threatened with a serious tone to his voice. Kenny chuckled as they started walking towards their classroom.

''Oh, c'mon you'd never stop tutoring me no matter what.'' Kenny said cockily.

''I will if you keep talking to me like that, mister!'' Butters said in an angry tone. Kenny couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. ''Why are you laughing? I'm being serious Kenny!'' Butters stated in the same tone as before. Kenny cooled it as they continued walking down the hall together.

''I believe you, Butters, I would never want another tutor that wasn't you.'' Kenny said in a less cocky tone before. Butters let a small grin form on his lips as his eyes had lit up. Kenny turned towards Butters to glance at him and eyed him with softness in his eyes.

-

Kenny would never admit it, but science was his favorite subject for multiple reasons. For one, the material was easy to remember and he had caught onto to it quick, and because he found enjoyment of finding out more to the world. He's never had to ask Butters for help on the subject, besides the few times they tested each other over the subject. Even though he loved the subject the teacher was terrible. Even today she still managed to be terrible, and all they were watching was a film about how a disease spreads. Miss. Mathews was just on her phone the whole time but if she caught you doing anything BUT watching the film she'd yell at you and maybe even hold some kids back. 

He just couldn't get himself to focus on the film, it was white noise to him. He stared at the film blankly with no intention of watching it and just thought about the town's residents instead. He knew there must've been a reason for all the missing person cases but there was no link between any one of them. There was no trace of them left behind to where they could have gone. Miss. Mathews broke him out of his daze when she snapped her fingers repeatedly at Clyde, who had his head down and was snoring. Kenny knew at that point Clyde was fucked.

Tweek glanced at Clyde with anxious eyes as he was trying to watch the film, just like Kenny, Tweek knew something was going on in this town. With him always looking behind his shoulders he never missed a thing in this town. The difference between the two is that Tweek shouts his concerns and Kenny won't speak about it until his concerns become reality. As the film kept going on about outbreaks, and how deadly they can be it just shook him up more and more. With all the people going missing, Tweek thought maybe it was some sort of epidemic. Instead of people lying on their deathbeds, they just go missing one by one and never come back. Tweek couldn't hold back the shriek in the back of his throat, he had already been shaking badly and was about ready to spill his coffee all over himself.

''Tweek! What are you yelling about, young man?'' Miss. Mathews raged at him. Tweek couldn't even handle to look at her.

''Aghh, the town! The missing people, people are vanishing left and right! Is everybody ignoring that!? Nrggh I haven't heard ANYONE talk about it, did everyone forget about them? '' Tweek panicked loudly. Kenny eyed him everyone did know people were going missing, but this is the first time he's seen someone speak out about it so loudly. He then glanced at Butters and noticed that he wasn't shocked at all, he seemed intrigued.

''What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?'' Miss. Mathews snapped at him, not even acknowledging what else he had said. ''Stay after the bell.'' She said calmly, which just intimidated Tweek even more. Tweek just put his head down on his desk and groaned while clenching his teeth. Class went on, this time with no interruptions.

-

''You should've seen Tweek in class today, Craig! He was freaking out about all the people going missing. Everyone just kept staring at him like he lost his mind.'' Clyde said, sounding like he was spilling tea but in reality, it slightly concerned Craig. It wasn't petty drama at all, but it was coming from Tweek. He had a reputation of being overly paranoid and going over the top.

''So where's Tweek at now?'' Craig asked in an uninterested tone, he'd rather hear it from Tweek just to talk to him about it. He didn't need to hear other people go on about how delusional he is.

''He had to stay after class,'' Clyde stated as Craig shut his locker. ''but, I don't think it's serious. It'll all blow over it's just some crazy shit that Tweek said. See ya around, man.'' Clyde said while patting Craig's back. Craig knew he had to talk to Tweek soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do weekly updates now, also sorry I'm not that great at cliffhangers. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much i did writing it, if you did please leave a kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this intro, this is a flashforward. The next chapter will be from the very beggining. I may update once a week or every other week, no real schedule. <3


End file.
